The Quidditch Final
by Mei Ikaruga
Summary: >.


Escribir una historia donde tu seas la protagonista tu tema puede ser  
  
Quidditch

-------

Disclaimer: Este juego no me pertenece a mi sino a la retorcida mente de J.K. Rowling, (pero es muy bueno) no estoy haciendo dinero ni nada, solo es una historia para un RPG de HP que me pidieron así que aquí esta, los personajes son míos así que no se quejen, aunque los nombres de los personajes son de una amiga llamada fox, así que le pido de permiso que me deje usar ese nombres para esta historia...bueno pues creo que es todo, espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo cuando la escribí, Gracias

-------

El clima estaba muy frió y Mei junto con su equipo de quidditch bajaron al campo, varios de ellos con varios abrigos de piel, Shiva quien era la mejor amiga de Mei se había levantado temprano para verla practicar ya que la próxima semana tendrían el juego final  "Ravenclaw vs Slytherin" todos los niños estaban esperando este juego ya que Hufflepuf y Gryfindor ya habían perdido contra Slytherin y Ravenclaw era su ultima esperanza, nadie quería que Slytherin ganara la copa de este año.

Mei había sido electa como la capitana del equipo de su casa ya que también era la prefecta y era muy buena, los juegos del año pasado no habían estado tan difíciles como los de este año y Mei sintió un gran peso sobre ella, ya que tendrían que ganar, y Mei se tenia que encargar de eso.

-Muy bien equipo, tenemos que ganar, Hufflepuff y Gryfindor no pudieron, pero nosotros somos mucho mejores, y les enseñaremos quienes somos- Mei se paro frente a su equipo, muchos aun seguían adormilados pero Mei sabia que esta era la única hora en la que Slytherin no se despertaría y no les quitarían el campo.

-Pero Mei, por que tiene que ser tan temprano?- una niña que estaba recargada en la pared con una manta cubriéndola volteo hacia donde estaba ella

-Slytherin nos ha quitado el campo ya 4 veces en este mes, mientras mas temprano mas tiempo tendremos de practica- Mei junto sus manos –por favor equipo, tenemos que ganar este año- su cara estaba llena de tristeza, Mei siempre había querido ganar, pero nunca llegaban al juego final hasta este año, y ahora era su turno de demostrar que Ravenclaw era igual o mejor que Gryffindor, y que Slytherin.

Su equipo se levanto, no con muchas ganas, agarraron sus escobas y salieron al campo a empezar a calentar, aun sin muchas ganas todos alzaron el vuelo

-Bueno pero solo por que eres bonita- Ralph el buscador de su equipo había estado enamorado de ella desde hacia ya algunos años. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo –no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- le sonrió antes de alzar el vuelo junto a sus demás compañeros quienes ya habían agarrado mas fuerza y estaban volando a gran velocidad alrededor del campo.

Mei dio un pequeño suspiro y subió junto con sus compañeros, hicieron un pequeño juego y Shiva dejos salir a las bludgers, la quaffle y la snitch dorada, después de una hora Ralph logro atrapar a la snitch y si hubieran estado en juego habrían anotado 230 puntos.

-Muy bien, pero necesitamos anotar 250 puntos para vencer a Slytherin, pero estuvieron muy bien- dijo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

El entrenamiento había acabado por que en ese momento llego la casa de Slytherin para practicar, Mei estaba molesta por que aun les quedaba como 30 minutos, pero decidió dejarlos entrenar ya que su equipo ya estaba muy cansado.

-Van a perder muñequita- escucho gritar al capitán del equipo de Slytherin pero Mei no volteo pero solo apretó el puño y salió del campo, Shiva quien estaba a su lado caminando se volteo hacia el capitán del otro equipo

-Ya veras que mi Mei les ganara perdedores- se empezó a reír después de decir esto, Shiva y Mei habían sido mejores amigas desde hacia como 5 años, Shiva era una año menor que Mei, su pero Amarillo brillaba como oro a la luz de la mañana, y sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría.

Esa semana estuvo muy difícil ya que todas las casa se estaban peleando entre si, los que apoyaban a Slytherin se peleaban con los que apoyaban a Ravenclaw, Mei se sintió mas presionada durante esa semana con todos los comentarios de "tienen que ganar", "por el orgullo Ravenclaw", "háganlo por Hogwarts", Mei estaba a punto de explotar, no se podía concentrar en sus clases, solo se preocupaba por ganar en el juego del fin de semana, pero también tenia que estudiar ya que sus exámenes finales empezarían ya muy pronto.

La noche anterior al juego Mei salió a pasear por que se sentía muy nerviosa, oyó un ruido y al voltear algo la agarro por el cuello y la azoto contra la pared. Mei sintió como el dolor subía por su espalda

-Hola muñeca- la voz del capitán de Slytherin hizo que abriera los ojos –te tengo una propuesta- dijo acercando su cara a la de Mei

-Suéltame- Las manos de Mei se posaron sobre las de él 

-No hasta que me escuches muñeca- una sonrisa se formo en su cara yo sin que Mei se diera cuenta la beso, Mei lo empujo pero este era mucho mas fuerte que ella y no se pudo separar, desesperada ya Mei vio otra sombra detrás de el quien lo golpeo y lo saco volando 2 metros lejos de donde estaba Mei.

Sus manos alcanzaron su cuello quien estaba muy adolorido y al ver quien había sido su héroe corrió hacia el y lo abrazo –Ralph- lagrimas caían de sus ojos, había estado muy asustada.

-No te preocupes Mei, yo estoy aquí, no te podrá hacer daño- Ralph seguía abrazándola pero veía feo al capitán de Slytherin.

-Que romántico- dijo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza –muy romántico, pero te advierto algo niñito, si mañana no ganamos ella será la que las pagara.....con su vida- las palabras del niño rebotaron por todo el pasillo, Mei abrazo mas fuerte a Ralph, nunca había oído hablar al prefecto de Slytherin de esa manera, y se oía muy convencido de hacerlo.

Mei y Ralph regresaron a la sala común de Ravenclaw en donde Mei se tiro en el sillón, aun preocupada por las palabras del niño, Ralph se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo

-No te preocupes Mei, no se atrevería a hacerte daño, no mientras yo este contigo, pero si te hace sentir mejor, dejare que Slytherin agarra la snitch- las palabras de Ralph hicieron que Mei se sentara y lo viera a los ojos.

-No Ralph, nosotros tenemos que ganar, a como de lugar, es mi ultimo año aquí Ralph, al igual que tu, y siempre ha sido mi sueño ganar la copa, y este año tenemos mas oportunidades de ganar, por que hemos llegado por primera vez a la final, no voy a dejar que nos ganen Ralph, si tu no agarras la snitch yo la agarrare- los ojos de Mei se llenaron de lagrimas y de coraje pero Ralph la tranquilizo abrazándola, el estaba muy enamorado de ella desde segundo año, pero nunca se lo había dicho, por miedo, pero este era su ultimo año, y si no le decía nada la perdería, para siempre, pero si ella no sentia lo mismo, se iba a sentir mal, y Ralph no quería que Mei se sintiera mas mal antes de su juego asi que decidio decirselo pero hasta que acabar el juego.

-Mei, te prometo que atrapare la snitch, te prometo que ganaremos- una sonrisa se formo en la cara de los dos adolescentes

-Gracias Ralph-

La mañana era mas fría que de costumbre pero aunque era muy temprano toda la escuela estaba reunida en el estadio, con sus banderitas para apoyar a respectivo equipo, algunos traían bufandas del color de Slytherin y otros de Ravenclaw, era impresionante como la escuela estaba totalmente dividida a la mitad, unos apoyando a Slytherin y otros a Ravenclaw, Mei estaba mas nerviosa ahora, no nada mas por el juego sino por la amenaza de la noche anterior, Ralph apareció detrás de ella.

-Mei, cálmate, no va a pasar nada, yo te protegeré- una sonrisa de Ralph fue todo para que Mei se sintiera mejor.

El partido empezó y tanto Ravenclaw como Slytherin alzaron el vuelo, parecían abejas volando por todo el campo, cuándo el maestro de Quidditch llego al campo, todos formaron un circulo Mei y el capitán de Slytherin arriba de los demás, el capitán le hecho una mirada de desprecio antes de que soltaran las bolas y todos salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones.

-Deimos! Cuidado- la voz del bateador de Slytherin le grito a su capitán quien estaba junto a Mei para avisarle que la bludger iba hacia donde el estaba lo que hizo que casi golpeara a Mei, Deimos se empezó a reír, lo que hizo que Mei le regresara la bludger a Deimos.

-Oye muñeca, mas cuidado con eso- dijo esquivando la bludger

-Y Ravenclaw apunta 10 puntos-

-Slytherin apunta otros 10-

-Slytherin manda la bola y...anota...-

- Ravnclaw anota otros 10-

Asi el juego estaba muy reñido pero Ravenclaw iba ganando por 10 puntos solo necesitaban agarrar la snitch dorada para poder ganar, Mei estaba muy emocionada pero preocupada por que aunque estuvieran ganado si no atrapaban la sitch Slytherin ganaría, Mei vio a Ralph bajar en picada hacia le campo y cuando subió su mano mostró un par de alas.

-Y Ravenclaw atrapo la snitch dorada, Ravenclaw es el ganador- todo el estadio estallo en gritos y aplausos, la cara de Mei se lleno de alegría, estaba hasta lo mas alto del estadio pero la victoria era demasiada, de pronto vio como Deimos subió y se coloco frente a ella, sus sonrisa se desvaneció al verlo, seria capaz de lastimarla?

-te lo advertí muñeca- su cara estaba llena de maldad, y con un movimiento hizo que Mei perdiera el equilibrio y cayera mas de 40 metros hacia el suelo, todo el estadio quedo en shock al ver como la niña caía desde el cielo y se estrello contra el suelo. Al caer Mei no respondió, seguía viva, pero su mente quedo en negro.

Cuando Mei abrio los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue a Ralph quien estaba junto a ella, cerro los ojos instantánea mente por que Ralph estaba diciendo algo

-Mei perdóname, fue todo mi culpa, ahora no se si regresaras y no pude decirte cuanto...Mei solo discúlpame, no cumplí mi promesa, no te pude proteger y ahora no se si podré volver a abrazarte- Mei sintió como Ralph agarro su mando y la beso, sintió como una lagrima cayo sobre su mano.

-Ralph...- la voz de Mei aun era débil.

-Mei, estas despierta, estas viva- una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Ralph- Mei per....- no pudo acabar por que Mei puso su mano en su boca

-No Ralph, no fue tu culpa, tenia la sospecha de que esto iba a pasar, pero eso no importa ahora, estoy bien y hemos ganado el partido, gracias a ti- Mei sonrió levemente por que aun le dolía –tu cumpliste con tu promesa, me prometiste que ganaríamos, y lo cumpliste...- Mei cerro los ojos, el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, Ralph se levanto rápidamente para auxiliar a Mei.

-Mei estas bien...- su cara reflejaba el susto

Mei se calmo, el dolor había pasado, abrió los ojos –Ralph que es lo que me querías decir?-

-Que?- Ralph quedo paralizado, realmente había oído lo que dijo en este momento, pero no sabia si decirle cuanto la amaba, ya que estaba muy delicada, pero estuvo apunto de perderla sin decírselo y no iba a dejar que eso volviera a pasar –Yo? Bueno Mei- Ralph volvio a sentarse junto a ella –yo quería decirte que, desde que te vi- Trago saliva –desde que te vi supe que, tu eras para mi, eres hermosa y muy linda, y- agarro la mano de Mei y la apretó – yo quiero decirte cuanto te amo, pero no tengo palabras para decirte lo que realmente siento por ti Mei- la cara de Ralph se puso mas Roja que un tomate

Mei sonrió y apretó su mano –Ralph tu también eres muy especial para mi, y tampoco tengo las palabras para describir este sentimiento, pero quiero decirte que siempre seré tuya- con esto Mei jalo a Ralph hacia ella y se besaron apasionada mente, los dos habían estado enamorados desde que se conocieron, pero los dos habían tenido miedo de decírselo al otro hasta después de 6 años, pero ese amor perduraría para siempre 

------

o.O lamento que esta historia este bien cursi pero a mi me gusto ^^ no pregunten de donde salió...solo se me ocurrió de la nada.....bueno solo espero que me den puntos..aunque no lo creo por que ya paso el tiempo, solo quiero que sepan que estoy en exámenes y no había tenido tiempo de hacerla...así que no importa si no me dan puntos pero a mi me gusto la historia...bueno...también lamento poner los nombres de las pelotas de quidditch en ingles, lo que pasa es que no se como se llaman en español....espero que esto no importa..por que se que de todas maneras ustedes me entienden =P...bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la historia

ATT:  Mei (Prefecta de Ravenclaw)


End file.
